


Daybreak

by JoeyWrites



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Dominant Solaire, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, there wasn't enough solaire smut oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyWrites/pseuds/JoeyWrites
Summary: Two Undeads, each on a lonely journey, decide they're tired of being lonely after all.





	Daybreak

After many, many failed attempts, the Chosen Undead felt unabated triumph as he sunk his spear into the silver knight’s chest, parrying his blade with ease. The knight roared with agony as he seemingly faded away into ash, leaving not even a single drop of blood, save for that which coated and dripped off the head of the Chosen Undead’s polearm. He sighed with relief, but he couldn’t rest yet. The knight’s companion was still trying to shoot him off the narrow ledge with his unusually large arrows, which would effectively stagger the Undead and throw off his balance, sending him over the edge to his demise once more.

Deciding he had quite enough of that, the Undead inhaled sharply and pressed his back against the ornate white edifice, carefully sidestepping around the corner and barely dodging another arrow. At long last, he was out of the archer’s sight. When he felt completely safe, the Chosen Undead dropped down from the ledge onto a balcony, noting the foreboding fog wall barring the doorway. For the moment, however, the Chosen Undead decided to ignore it, and take a moment to look towards the sun, which seemingly never moved from its position in the sky. Anor Londo, the fabled city of the gods, once a bustling metropolis of towering marble cathedrals, where humans and gods alike lived in relative peace. Now, it was a silent, deserted husk, cast in eternal twilight. The Chosen Undead couldn’t help but reflect and wonder what brought him to this place of legend.

For starters, he barely even understood why he received a moniker like the Chosen Undead. He couldn’t even recall his own name, tried though he did. As far as his memory was concerned, his life started in a jail cell. A place for those who were “cursed”, or “Hollow” as many humans called it. The hollowing curse had thoroughly ravaged the world, rendering all it afflicted immortal, but in danger of losing their humanity. Suffice to say, it wasn’t a very auspicious start, but when he was presented with an opportunity to free himself, he couldn’t resist. From there, he was only given one direction: travel to the land of Lordran and ring the Bells of Awakening to discover his fate. Doing so was a formidable task, to say the least.

Traversing through the Undead Church and the swamps of Blighttown required both bravery and persistence, especially considering he was constantly faced with other so-called “cursed” beings, once proud soldiers and knights from faraway lands who had long ago lost their wills to live, and thus lost their humanity. He knew that if he submitted to the curse within him, he would become like them, which motivated him even further. Truly, Lordran was a bleak, lonely place, which made one man on a similar journey stand out like a shining beacon amidst the shambling cadavers.

A man dressed in ordinary-looking armor, except for a conspicuous sun elegantly painted on a cloth covering his cuirass. Solaire of Astora, he called himself. He claimed to have willingly taken the curse upon himself to “seek his very own sun”. A strange purpose, to be sure, but still, his voice was kind and approachable, unlike some of the other humans he had met. He couldn’t afford to turn down a possible ally on his lonely journey. Solaire had gifted him with a brilliant white soapstone, promising the Chosen Undead could summon him wherever he saw his signature, so long as he was human. Solaire was true to his word, and together, they were able to best the gargoyles that guarded the belfry atop the church.

However, the Chosen Undead couldn’t help but note how Solaire moved in combat. He was a strong fighter, yes, but there was more than that. There was something rather appealing about how he swung his shoulders with every thrust of his blade, how swiftly he dodged enemy blows, and how powerful he looked when he sent lightning bolts crackling through the air at his opponents. He seemed almost godlike. As the Chosen Undead recalled these memories in particular, he felt a pleasant tingling sensation in his crotch. He had no idea how long it had been since the last time he shared a bed with someone, if ever, but it must have been ages if he was feeling this way about someone he had only met quite recently, and whose face he had never seen. Still, such cravings reminded him he was human. He only wondered what Solaire was doing now. Keeping these thoughts in mind, the Chosen Undead steeled himself for whatever was beyond the fog, and stepped through.

To his pleasant surprise, it was rather quiet. Before him was a dimly-lit corridor, lined with orange tiles that matched the crepuscular light outside, leading towards a spiraling staircase. On either side of the hallway were ordinary white doors. Almost as if letting fate decide, he opened the door on the right, only to be greeted by the ominous form of a silver knight, wielding a lance at least twice as long as his own. Fortunately, he seemed to be waiting for the Undead to make the first move. Taking advantage of this, he calmly took his leave and shut the door behind him, going through the opposing door instead. To his relief, he heard the welcoming roar of a bonfire before he even entered the room, and true enough, there it was, basking the entire room in a warm orange glow. Of greater note, however, was the armored figure who sat by the flame. The light reflecting off his cuirass showed a familiar sun pattern, but the Chosen Undead could scarcely believe it himself.

“Solaire?” He inquired. At the sound of his name, Solaire turned towards the Undead.

“Oh, there you are!” The Chosen Undead was admittedly happy to hear his voice again. It was almost more inviting than the fire. “You’ve been quiet these days. I was wondering what had become of you.” He was even happier to hear that the feeling was mutual. “Come, have a seat. Opportunities to relax are few and far between in this land!” The Chosen Undead obliged, taking the spot next to the warrior on the floor, sighing contentedly as he let himself unwind.

“Smooth summoning out there?” Solaire asked.

“To be honest, I’ve been trying to get by on my own,” the Undead replied, retrieving his repairbox from his pack and rubbing repair powder on his spear, which was beginning to lose its edge. “I feel like I must live up to this Chosen Undead title that has been bestowed upon me.”

“Ah, so _you_ are the Chosen Undead?” His tone indicated pleasant surprise. “My congratulations to you, friend. You seem to have gained a bit of a reputation for yourself, if there is such a thing to be had in this cursed land. My goodness...what are the odds that I would play a part in the Chosen’s journey?” He chuckled heartily, almost to himself. It was a comforting, genuine sound to the Undead.

“You are a good fighter and a good companion, Solaire.” The Undead smiled at him. “But I still feel as if I must undertake this journey alone. I do hope you understand.”

“Of course,” Solaire nodded. “But still, I do not wish for you to feel like you are obligated to fight alone. I know what it is like to feel as if you can’t rely on anyone.” He sighed. “Before I left my homeland of Astora, when people had heard I’d intentionally taken the Undead Curse upon myself, they thought I was mad. Even in this strange land, I get more similar reactions than not. Only a few others aside from you have accepted my aid. Maybe I am mad. Maybe this journey to find my sun is a fool’s errand. But one thing is certain: you understand the pain that comes with loneliness.” Solaire put a friendly hand on the Undead’s shoulder. The Undead could feel his face getting hotter under his helm, and was silently grateful it was concealed.

“Anytime you see my brilliantly shining signature, do not hesitate to call upon me,” he said sincerely. His voice dropped to a slightly lower, almost flirtatious register when he added, “you’ve left me with quite an impression. I would relish a chance to assist you.” This was enough to set the Undead’s loins on fire once more, who was once again grateful that he had a thick set of greaves to conceal it.

“I...I thank you, Solaire.” The Chosen Undead quickly regained his composure. “Your assistance means much to me.” Solaire chuckled once more, removing his hand from the Undead’s shoulder.

“I am overjoyed to hear such words,” he said. “But it’s just occurred to me. I don’t have a proper name to call you, to truly express my gratitude. Would you do me the honor of telling me?”

“I would if I could,” the Undead admitted, “but I cannot recall my name, if I had one. The earliest memory I have is waking up in the Undead Asylum.”

“Ah, that is unfortunate to hear,” Solaire replied, sympathy heavy in his voice. “Have you given it much thought?”

“Not really,” he responded. “I’ve merely been trying to survive and discover what my purpose may be. No one has given me a straightforward answer. What do you think it might be?” If he were being honest with himself, the Chosen Undead was simply trying to keep the conversation going, not really expecting an answer.

“I cannot say for certain.” Solaire pensively rubbed where his chin would be on his helmet. “But ultimately, it is not wise to let others decide your fate for you. My destiny was mostly my own doing, after all.” Suddenly, it all became clear for the Chosen Undead. This was why he admired Solaire so. He was brimming with purpose, and not some plaything being manipulated by the gods to fulfill a vague prophecy. He found it almost...arousing.

“You truly are a man of conviction, Solaire,” he said, sounding less composed than he had hoped.

“You humble me, my friend.” The Undead could see the hint of a smile beneath his helm. Now, he was more intrigued than ever to find out how his face looked. “You really are fond of chatting with me, aren’t you?” Solaire’s next statement caught the Undead off guard, and the following one even moreso. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you had feelings for me!” That was it. The heat in his face came so suddenly and intensely that he was sure Solaire could see him blush, even underneath the helmet.

“Oh no, dear me, pretend you didn’t hear that!” Solaire laughed in an almost teasing manner. The Chosen Undead silently cursed himself. How could this jolly warrior of the sun be so effortlessly charming? Damn him for making him feel this way. Desperately trying to still the panicked pounding of his heart, he tried coming up with a response that would make him seem less flustered than he was.

“M-maybe so.” Curses. His voice was trembling. Solaire immediately perked up.

“Oh? Do elaborate.” His voice _still_ sounded natural. The Chosen Undead couldn’t help but wonder just how many were lucky enough to lie with him.

“I-I mean, it’s been a while since I’ve c-considered anything like that,” stammered the Undead.

“Well, I certainly don’t mean to impose,” Solaire was as smooth as ever. “It was not my intention to discomfort you.” The Chosen Undead couldn’t deny it anymore. He definitely wanted this, but it was now or never.

“N-no, you didn’t, I promise,” he said. “I...I think you may be correct. Perhaps it’s because I’m craving some sort of companionship, but...I’d like to sort out whatever feelings I might have.” Solaire simply laughed once more, slightly irritating the Undead.

“Well, this is an unexpected turn of events,” he said flirtatiously. “If I may be so bold...there’s a bed in one of the rooms on the upper floor. What say you? Shall we sort out your feelings there?” Solaire removed his helmet at long last, revealing a pale complexion, neatly combed mid-length blonde hair, and a light stubble around his sturdy cheekbones and jawline. He was downright _beautiful._

“Y-yes, that would please me.” The Undead could barely contain his anticipation, but he wanted this to be special for both of them. Offering a black sprite to the flame, he felt himself become human once more. His skin no longer felt dry and cracked, but more importantly, his loins, which had been acting up recently, felt bigger and girthier. He removed his helmet to reveal unkempt, shoulder length brown hair and golden tan skin.

“You have quite the countenance, Chosen Undead.” Solaire’s voice dropped until it was almost a whisper. “I look forward to it.” With that, Solaire took hold of the Undead’s hand and led him up the spiral staircase, taking extra caution to stay out of sight of any knights that might be watching. The Undead only grew increasingly more aroused with each step, especially with his hand being taken in Solaire’s firm yet inviting grip. At last, they arrived at the room Solaire had spoken of. Taking care to close the door behind them, Solaire led them towards the bed, which was lined with the most luxurious silver-colored silk sheets. As they sat down at the bedside, arms held around each other’s napes, the Undead’s nervousness got the best of him.

“I-I must confess,” he said, “that I’m not the most experienced man.”

“Not to worry,” Solaire cooed in his ear, making the Undead’s arm hairs stand on end. “I’ll take the lead. And I’ll start slow.” Keeping true to his word, the warrior inched ever closer to the Undead’s panicked face, gingerly touching his own lips to his. Suddenly, all tension fled the Undead’s body, and he returned the kiss eagerly, moaning with pleasure. Feeling ambitious, the Undead slightly increased his speed, and felt Solaire gasp in surprise and increase the speed even further. Then, as if issuing a challenge, he inserted his tongue into the inside of the Undead’s cheek, which nearly made him melt from arousal. Their lips were practically glued to each other, gradually becoming more open as if inviting the other in, and they only paused for an instant to take a breath before continuing. Eventually, the Undead could no longer stand being in his chain cuirass. It clanked and shifted with every movement they made. Reluctantly, he removed his lips from Solaire’s to take it off.

“I am glad to see you are enjoying this.” Solaire was beginning to pant. “May I help you with the armor?”

“Only...only if you let me do the same,” was the Undead’s breathless reply. “I so desperately want to see what’s underneath.”

“You seem eager,” Solaire teased, reaching around to slide the Undead’s cuirass off his head. “I believe I won’t disappoint, but you’ll have to work for your reward.” After removing his armor, Solaire snuck a few kisses in the crook of the Undead’s neck, slightly more forceful than before, inciting a few grunts from the Undead.

“Ungh! Solaire...please,” he begged. “Just let me see. I want you.” The warrior clearly intended to keep teasing him, so the Undead took matters into his own hands. He pried Solaire off of him and held him in place. Seeing that he had lost, Solaire tucked his arms inside the cuirass and let the Undead lift it up and nearly throw it to the floor in his impatience. He had a body befitting a fighter such as himself: muscular arms, sturdy pecs, and a good set of abs, as well as some golden chest hair to boot. Assorted battle scars were scattered across his torso, giving him an almost rugged appearance. On top of everything, Solaire’s blond hair and fair visage became even more incandescent in the sunlight. The Undead only felt one thing in this moment: desire, overpowering and carnal.

Without hesitation, he nearly pounced on Solaire, leaving sloppy, wet kisses all over his neck and shoulders. In turn, Solaire reached over and began doing the same, albeit more refined and forceful. He moaned softly, his light breath sweeping across the back of the Undead’s neck. It felt like bliss. Eventually, Solaire worked his way down to the sensitive area around the Undead’s nipples, coaxing it by sucking on it and pressing it with his tongue. He let out a sharp grunt that was a higher pitch than he wanted it to be. Solaire laughed in response, a slightly raspy sound that made it obvious that he got the reaction he was hoping for. As the Undead felt his loins beginning to press against his chain greaves, he held tightly onto Solaire’s back, ever so slightly digging into the skin with his nails, but not enough to hurt. He moaned loudly, his breath beginning to quicken. The sensation of Solaire’s body shifting against his, the sound of their panting echoing in the sunlit room. It was all too much for the Chosen Undead.

“I think it’s time we do something about _that._ ” Solaire was looking down towards the Undead’s crotch, where there was now a noticeable bulge. The Undead was still too busy gripping onto his back and planting wet kisses all over his upper torso, savoring every moment. As much as he wanted to stay like this forever, he reluctantly released his hold on Solaire to remove his greaves. His dick was fully erect now, almost throbbing with pleasure. Solaire followed suit, hurrying to remove the rest of his armor. The lower half of his body was just as appealing as the upper. The muscles in his thighs rippled as they moved, but more importantly, his dick had also sprung to life, proud and girthy.

“What...what would have me do now...my dear Solaire?” He quite liked hearing his name spoken in such a context.

“Mm, so I’m dear to you, then? Well then, let me start you off, my radiant Chosen Undead.” He carefully guided the Undead’s hand towards the shaft of his penis, made it so his fingers formed an open fist, and moved his hand up and down several times. He reclined on the bed and let Solaire kneel over him as he worked.

“Yes! just like that.” His voice sounded strained, yet pleased. “You have very good handiwork, Chosen Undead.” He continued to moan as the Undead jerked his hand up and down the length of his cock. The Undead felt it contract and widen over and over again in his grip. In turn, Solaire did the same to the Undead, and as he looked up at his smiling face and the sense of pleasure he got was overwhelming, creeping into every inch of him.

“I’m almost there!” Solaire strained, gritting his teeth as the first hints of an orgasm surged through his body. “I would have you do...one more thing, if that would please you.”

“Yes!” The Undead yelled. The sheer feeling of passion in his voice was almost palpable. “Anything for you, my dear Solaire.”

“Please...use your mouth. I...I crave it. So very much.” The Undead obliged, lifting his head up to reach. He formed his mouth into a circular shape, taking extra caution not to let his teeth interfere. His dick fit perfectly in his mouth. The warrior let out a loud moan, increasing in pitch and volume as the Undead worked his tongue around the head and the shaft.

“Yes, don’t stop!” Solaire cried out as he continued to jerk the Undead with his hand. “Keep doing it!” Already, the Undead could feel precum coat the inside of his mouth, as well as the tip of his own penis. Solaire’s speed was impressive, as if it came naturally to him. On occasion, Solaire’s fingers found their way towards the Undead’s scrotum and grundle, tickling it ever so lightly. It almost threw the Undead off guard, but he enjoyed the sensation. So much so, in fact, that his dick began throbbing more vigorously than ever. It twitched and writhed in Solaire’s hand, almost threatening to get out of his grip. Lustful pleasure, pure and primal, shuddered all throughout the Undead’s body. Then, a stream of warm, slippery fluid came shooting out of his tip, landing on Solaire’s face and hands, causing the Undead to unleash a long, loud moan, as much as he could manage with a dick in his mouth. However, just seconds later, Solaire’s dick began to twitch in the Undead’s mouth as he cried out and arched his back, signaling for him to stop. As he took his time sliding up and off of Solaire’s shaft, his mouth and lips became soaked in cum, about three or four sizable doses worth. Then, it was quiet, save for their breath, hurried, yet pleased and relaxed. Their eyes met, and as the Undead looked upon Solaire’s flushed countenance, coupled with his golden hair glistening in the never-ending sunset, he felt indescribable emotions wash over him. They sighed contently.

“That was...everything I expected it to be,” said the Undead. “I never want this moment to end.”

“Nor do I, my Chosen Undead,” whispered Solaire, caressing the Undead’s face and bringing his lips closer for a brief kiss. The residual cum had become stickier, but Solaire didn’t seem to mind. “You were wonderful.”

“I aim to please.” The Undead smiled, reclining under the covers with Solaire and snuggling closer to him, refusing to ever let go. The feeling of his bare skin against his was enough to make the Undead’s heart skip a beat.

“I think I’ve sorted out my feelings,” the Undead said, his voice soft and raspy in Solaire’s ear.

“Oh? And what have you discovered?”

“I...I love you, Solaire.” He smiled broadly. Hearing his own admission out loud filled him with complete happiness. “Your companionship means more to me than anything, and if I had to choose my destiny like you suggested, it would be to love you, every day, for as long as this doomed world remains intact.” He kissed him tenderly on the crook of his neck several times, enjoying the way his stubble brushed against his lips like sandpaper.

“I love you too,” replied Solaire, returning the smile. “But this world doesn’t have to be doomed. I understand not everyone can afford a bright outlook, but this world is still worth saving from the brink. So what say you? Let’s do it, together.” The Undead simply couldn’t say no to that charming smile.

“You’re ever the optimist, my love,” the Undead chortled. “I accept.”

“I am elated to hear it. You are truly wondrous.” Solaire softly kissed the Undead’s forehead. Then, after a brief pause, he added, “this may be somewhat presumptuous of me to say, but...I think I’ve found my sun. Every time I look upon you now, I feel almost blinded by your radiance.” The Undead couldn’t help but stifle a laugh.

“Your sun? What a truly tawdry thing to say,” the Undead scoffed jokingly. “But I enjoy the sound of it.” They both chuckled as they held on tighter to one another. As they both began to drift off to sleep, the Undead could only hope that this newfound love wouldn’t end in some horrible tragedy. Pushing these thoughts out of his mind, he embraced his slumbering lover’s chest and closed his eyes, content with the reality that Solaire was here with him now.

**Author's Note:**

> The Author Speaks 
> 
> Hello, readers! Bet you didn't expect Dark Souls to be the subject of my first smut fic, cause I sure didn't lmao 
> 
> At any rate, I must confess that my semester got the better of me, despite my New Year's resolution. Figures. However, my semester is now over, and I should be returning to my bigger projects shortly. I hope you enjoyed this saucy new piece, and I hope you enjoy my less saucy pieces as well! 
> 
> Joey


End file.
